


The Time Approaches

by DraconisWinters



Series: Within the Shadows [19]
Category: LinkedUniverse - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, LinkedUniverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 16:04:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18607885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconisWinters/pseuds/DraconisWinters
Summary: Callous sighed in annoyance though. For as much as he wanted to kill Eternal, he wasn’t the true target. If Eternal was the true target then he would have been dead long ago. It would have been easy, but no.





	The Time Approaches

Callous looked across the silent camp, eyes seething with hatred.  
How easy would it be to kill him? To shatter his mirror and be done with Eternal.  
Callous sighed in annoyance though. For as much as he wanted to kill Eternal, he wasn’t the true target. If Eternal was the true target then he would have been dead long ago. It would have been easy, but no.  
He has waited so long, suffered through so many things-too many things-and Callous refused to back down or give in until that man’s head was in a spear in front of him. Until he had suffered for what he put Callous through, until he was on the ground before Callous, begging and pleading for his life to be spared, for his loved one's safety. The one who started it all, the one who made Callous into who he was-what he was.  
Eternal was merely a pawn after all. A minuscule stepping stool in order to reach his goal, his prize, his victory. Callous was done fighting for others, being used by others to fix the mistakes of one man. He was fighting for himself now and no one else.  
He had given up to much, risked everything for too long, set too many plans into motion for it all to be ruined now. For Eternal’s little get together to ruin his chance. He had made this play to his advantage begrudgingly. He was adaptable under pressure, but had things gone his way, this would have ended long ago. This pathetic little charade of ‘alliances’ and ‘teammates’ would have never happened.  
Callous stood up grabbing his second bag which held Eternal’s mirror and calmly walked out of camp. He glanced around carelessly, knowing Savage was out and on the prowl. But Savage trusted him...well trusted was not the right word, but he wouldn’t attack Callous on sight. The loe growl of a wolf interrupted his thoughts, just on time.  
“Evening Savage,” Callous said, smirk easily heard in his tone.  
The wolf approached him and shifted back into a man. Savage’s piercing red eyes cut through the darkness and he growled, “What are you doing out here Callous?”  
“Have resentment against evening walks?”  
Savage barked out a laugh, “Evening? Please it’s about two in the morning.”  
Callous looked up at the dull moon in the sky, “Seems it is. However, my statement still applies.”  
“Hmm,” Savage looked him over, “So it seems...”  
Callous nodded and walked past him but Savage’s voice cutting through the night made him freeze.  
“You know, because it’s just the two of us...I can’t help but wonder,” Savage looked at Callous with a smirk, “You ashamed of the inverted Triforce or something?”  
Callous’ heart skipped a beat, but he forced his expression to remain neutral. His left hand was burning underneath the bandages that were wrapped around it tightly.   
“No, I’m not,” Callous responded with no waver in his voice, no glimpse of his internal panic.  
Savage laughed, “You sure? Why keep it covered?”  
“I don’t feel the need to justify myself to you mutt. Besides, even if I were to explain it to you, the reason is likely beyond your comprehension,” Callous growled forcing himself to continue to walk away.  
“Oh, maybe you aren’t scared of it, but of something else,” Savage pressed, but Callous ignored him.  
No one would interfere with his plans, never again. He had given up too much for this to be uprooted by Eternal’s dog.  
It was his turn.  
It time for Callous to have the victory all to himself.


End file.
